Random Days In Camp Half Blood
by AnnabethChase16
Summary: This story explains the most random days in Camp. Rated T cause in later chapters... um... stuff happens. Don't hate because i'm a beginner. Chapters added every 2 days.
1. Where did this one come from!

**I walked onto the practise field at Camp Half-Blood. **

**The crowds parted in front of me as I looked for Percy. Where is he? Surely he would be here by now! I decided to pass the time by starting on a Son of Ares. He was a challenge, but he went down easily. **

**Two Sons of Apollo and one of my half brothers came to challenge me. I smiled as I had fun beating up boys, I do that for a living. I finally finished off the boys as Percy walked onto the field. **

**'Who's next' I said, aimed at Percy mostly. **

**I so wanted to kick his ass for the most strangest reason I did not know. **

**Percy rose his hand, 'Me' He said and walked over. **

**I smiled, and got ready to seriously kick some butt. Instead, I softened. I needed to tell him something, something I was meant to tell him. Percy smiled one of his cheeky smiles, which sort of made me melt inside. I stepped closer, smiling, right now, I couldn't stop. **

**'I believe I need to inform you about something…' I said, looking down. **

**Why is this making me nervous! Geez… I'm, like, feared here! **

**'I believe you do…' Percy replied, with a smile so… so, good-looking, for a second I forgot where I was.**

** I took a big breathe, and put my hand by his neck. I swear Percy looked hopeful, I was trying not to. My nerves came back to me, and I pulled his sword out his holster, spun, and returned with my sword at his neck. **

**'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' Percy said, hands out, ' Don't you have something to tell me?' He asked, sounding a bit devastated. **

**'Percy, we're standing in the middle of a battle field! Not a social area' I told him and smiled, which made Percy look bit… dreamy. **

**I gave him back his sword and we locked each other in combat. **

**I made my way to dinner in the evening after the longest battle I've ever had with Percy. I sat next to my half brothers and sisters. I scanned the dining pavilion for Percy, or at least someone who would know where he was. I found him staring right at me. I was sure I reddened and I looked down and made sure my black hair was hanging in front of my face. Chiron looked at both me and Percy when we started to stare at each other after about five minutes. A smile broke appeared on his face. I got up, gathered my nerves and walked over to where Percy was sitting. I stared at Grover for half a second before he sprinted away. I sat down next to Percy. He smiled and put his dinner away. **

**'You, er, forgot what you needed to tell me earlier…' Percy said. **

**I definatly blushed. I did forget what I needed to tell him! But thankfully, I was practising how I was going to say it during my walk here. I needed to explain that my feelings for him were positive. Very positive. **

**'Um, yeah, I…' I started to say. **

**I saw a few Ares kids look over to view my nervous moment. **

**'Take your time' Percy said, scowling towards all the kids who were staring. **

**They probably thought he was going to summon Zeus and his Lightning Bolt if they got him angry. They all returned to their dinners like starving pigs. **

**'I know… follow me' Percy said and I grabbed his hand. **

**I definatly heard a few kids behind us going **_**awww**_**. Daughters of Aphrodite… **

**He led me to the beach, by his house. He took both my hands. **

**'Is this easier?' He asked. I nodded, staring into his eyes. **

**I couldn't tell him by words, I'll probably have a nervous breakdown. This really isn't like me! **

**I swallowed hard. I stepped forward. So did he. I swung both my arms round his neck, and kissed him. **

**Just what I meaning to do on the battle field. Percy overcame his shocked and kissed back. That's when I forgot who I was and where I was. It was the best ting I have ever experienced. After what seemed like years, we broke apart. **

**'Well… that was a thorough… explanation' Percy said, sounding out of breathe. **

**'I even had to create a speech…' I said, and I rested my head on his shoulder. **

**There was a crack in the woods behind us. Me and Percy spun around to find the whole camp in the woods. **

**'Shall we take them all?' I whispered in Percy's ear. He nodded. I pulled out my sword and Percy did the same. **

**After a unscheduled Capture the Flag ( 2 against the whole camp), me and Percy collapsed in the Pegasi stables. Percy was a bit restless. **

**'Crap! I can talk to Pegasi!' Percy shouted out, and covered his ears. **

**'Well, why don't we pass out somewhere else?' I suggested, I started to get really drowsy. **

**Percy picked me up (how did he get so strong?) and carried me over to his house. **

**'Umm, I haven't got a spare bed-' Percy started to say, before I put a finger to his lips. **

**'I don't care' I said, with a cheeky smile. 'Oh…' He said and smiled. **

**We got to his room, and stopped dead. My mom and Poseidon were standing by the window. I jumped off Percy, and acted like I had a really bad ankle. **

**'Annabeth…' My Mom said. I shuffled slightly away from Percy. **

**'Perseus, I wish to talk to you… in my palace' Poseidon said, and then eyed me carefully and smiled, 'Actually, no need to' Poseidon decided and disappeared in ray of light, and also left the smell of beaches behind. **

**My Mom stared at Percy, then the doubled over in pain. I rushed to his side. **

**'Mom! Stop it! NOW!' I cried out. She was burning his insides! A tear fell down my cheek, 'Please… I love him, and you can't change that!' I shouted, then Percy stopped crying out in pain.**

'**Perseus, you will wish you have never been born…' My Mom told him. **

**My ego overcame me. I drew my knife and ran to my Mom. I nearly attacked her, just after I snapped out of it. **

**'ANNABETH!' She shouted. 'Sorry? Ego trouble…' I said, and backed out the door, Percy following. **

**As soon as we got out his house, we kissed again. **

**'That was scary' Percy breathed in between our air breaks. **

**'I'm sorry, well, at least Poseidon approves of our relationship…' I breathed after we broke apart. **

**Percy kissed me again, this time, I didn't kiss back, Chiron was standing right in front of us. **

**'Well then…' Chiron said, clearing his throat. **

**'Mr Bru- Chiron!' Percy shouted, and pulled away from me, but he still had his arm around my waist. **

**'I heard screams of pain… Is anyone hurt?' Chiron asked. **

**I explained to him bout the encounter with my Mom and what she did to Percy. **

**'Well, I suggest you two end your relationship…' Chiron said. **

**'But we love each other!' Me and Percy shouted in unison. **

**'I know.. I was only joking' Chiron said, raising his hands in surrender. **

**'Great joke, Chiron' Percy muttered. **

**'Well, at least you are both safe, I will leave you to your, er, business' Chiron said, smirking, and trotted off. **

* * *

**The next morning, I heard that Percy was in the Infirmary, so I sprinted down there, even if I was in my pyjamas! **

**Michael Yew, a Son of Apollo, was tending to Percy. 'What's happened?' I asked, trying to hide my worrying tone. It didn't work. **

**'Don't worry, Annabeth, but his ribs were too badly burnt, they turned to ashes after 4 hours after Athena actually attacked him' Michel explained. **

**I grabbed Percy's hand. Luckily, he was still conscious, so I could abuse my Mother with him. **

**'Don't worry, Annie, I'm fine' Percy croaked. I scowled at the fact Grover had probably teached Percy to call Annie. I hated that name! But I forced a smile. **

**'Don't look at the door!' Michael warned us just a bright white light materialized at the door. **

**We all looked away, and as we looked back, Apollo was at my side. **

**'How is he? Are his ribs nearly healed?' Apollo asked, losing his casual tone, which swiftly turned into a serious God-like tone. **

**'Sorry, I don't know the kind of magic to mend bones, Father…' Michael apologized, and stepped back. **

**Apollo handed me, Percy and Michael a pair of sunglasses. **

**'Very bright healing skills, being the God of the Sun and all…' Apollo muttered loud enough for us to hear. **

**Apollo raised his hands above Percy's bare chest, and muttered something in Greek. A bright light came out. Even with the sunglasses on, I still had to hold my hands in front of my eyes. There was a cracking noise, and the light died. Percy felt his chest and pushed.**

'**Thanks, Apollo' Percy said, lifting himself up. '**

**Um, everyone, can me and Percy have just a little privacy?' I asked Apollo and Michael, who both smirked the same smirk, and walked out the Infirmary. **

**Percy pulled me to his chest and laid down with me on top of him. **

**'Annabeth, we are in for a packed life…' Percy whispered, and kissed me passionately. I kissed back. We were there for ages, until SILENA BEAUREGARD walked in, and squealed.  
Percy groaned and I rolled off him.**

'Go away, Silena...' I said, getting up.

'Aww, you two lovebirds...' Silena squealed. I rolled my eyes, and stepped one step closer to her.

'Did you not take any notice to what i just said?' I warned, in a more threatening voice.

'Ooh, sorry! I was only sent here to tell you that Athena has been found unconscious by Thalia's pine tree... Geez...' Silena said and walked away.

What? I got up and sprinted out the door. 


	2. I think this is the actual story

**I walked onto the practise field at Camp Half-Blood. **

**The crowds parted in front of me as I looked for Percy. Where is he? Surely he would be here by now! I decided to pass the time by starting on a Son of Ares. He was a challenge, but he went down easily. **

**Two Sons of Apollo and one of my half brothers came to challenge me. I smiled as I had fun beating up boys, I do that for a living. I finally finished off the boys as Percy walked onto the field. **

**'Who's next' I said, aimed at Percy mostly. **

**I so wanted to kick his ass for the most strangest reason I did not know. **

**Percy rose his hand, 'Me' He said and walked over. **

**I smiled, and got ready to seriously kick some butt. Instead, I softened. I needed to tell him something, something I was meant to tell him. Percy smiled one of his cheeky smiles, which sort of made me melt inside. I stepped closer, smiling, right now, I couldn't stop. **

**'I believe I need to inform you about something…' I said, looking down. **

**Why is this making me nervous! Geez… I'm, like, feared here! **

**'I believe you do…' Percy replied, with a smile so… so, good-looking, for a second I forgot where I was.**

** I took a big breathe, and put my hand by his neck. I swear Percy looked hopeful, I was trying not to. My nerves came back to me, and I pulled his sword out his holster, spun, and returned with my sword at his neck. **

**'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' Percy said, hands out, ' Don't you have something to tell me?' He asked, sounding a bit devastated. **

**'Percy, we're standing in the middle of a battle field! Not a social area' I told him and smiled, which made Percy look bit… dreamy. **

**I gave him back his sword and we locked each other in combat. **

**I made my way to dinner in the evening after the longest battle I've ever had with Percy. I sat next to my half brothers and sisters. I scanned the dining pavilion for Percy, or at least someone who would know where he was. I found him staring right at me. I was sure I reddened and I looked down and made sure my black hair was hanging in front of my face. Chiron looked at both me and Percy when we started to stare at each other after about five minutes. A smile broke appeared on his face. I got up, gathered my nerves and walked over to where Percy was sitting. I stared at Grover for half a second before he sprinted away. I sat down next to Percy. He smiled and put his dinner away. **

**'You, er, forgot what you needed to tell me earlier…' Percy said. **

**I definatly blushed. I did forget what I needed to tell him! But thankfully, I was practising how I was going to say it during my walk here. I needed to explain that my feelings for him were positive. Very positive. **

**'Um, yeah, I…' I started to say. **

**I saw a few Ares kids look over to view my nervous moment. **

**'Take your time' Percy said, scowling towards all the kids who were staring. **

**They probably thought he was going to summon Zeus and his Lightning Bolt if they got him angry. They all returned to their dinners like starving pigs. **

**'I know… follow me' Percy said and I grabbed his hand. **

**I definatly heard a few kids behind us going **_**awww**_**. Daughters of Aphrodite… **

**He led me to the beach, by his house. He took both my hands. **

**'Is this easier?' He asked. I nodded, staring into his eyes. **

**I couldn't tell him by words, I'll probably have a nervous breakdown. This really isn't like me! **

**I swallowed hard. I stepped forward. So did he. I swung both my arms round his neck, and kissed him. **

**Just what I meaning to do on the battle field. Percy overcame his shocked and kissed back. That's when I forgot who I was and where I was. It was the best ting I have ever experienced. After what seemed like years, we broke apart. **

**'Well… that was a thorough… explanation' Percy said, sounding out of breathe. **

**'I even had to create a speech…' I said, and I rested my head on his shoulder. **

**There was a crack in the woods behind us. Me and Percy spun around to find the whole camp in the woods. **

**'Shall we take them all?' I whispered in Percy's ear. He nodded. I pulled out my sword and Percy did the same. **

**After a unscheduled Capture the Flag ( 2 against the whole camp), me and Percy collapsed in the Pegasi stables. Percy was a bit restless. **

**'Crap! I can talk to Pegasi!' Percy shouted out, and covered his ears. **

**'Well, why don't we pass out somewhere else?' I suggested, I started to get really drowsy. **

**Percy picked me up (how did he get so strong?) and carried me over to his house. **

**'Umm, I haven't got a spare bed-' Percy started to say, before I put a finger to his lips. **

**'I don't care' I said, with a cheeky smile. 'Oh…' He said and smiled. **

**We got to his room, and stopped dead. My mom and Poseidon were standing by the window. I jumped off Percy, and acted like I had a really bad ankle. **

**'Annabeth…' My Mom said. I shuffled slightly away from Percy. **

**'Perseus, I wish to talk to you… in my palace' Poseidon said, and then eyed me carefully and smiled, 'Actually, no need to' Poseidon decided and disappeared in ray of light, and also left the smell of beaches behind. **

**My Mom stared at Percy, then the doubled over in pain. I rushed to his side. **

**'Mom! Stop it! NOW!' I cried out. She was burning his insides! A tear fell down my cheek, 'Please… I love him, and you can't change that!' I shouted, then Percy stopped crying out in pain.**

'**Perseus, you will wish you have never been born…' My Mom told him. **

**My ego overcame me. I drew my knife and ran to my Mom. I nearly attacked her, just after I snapped out of it. **

**'ANNABETH!' She shouted. 'Sorry? Ego trouble…' I said, and backed out the door, Percy following. **

**As soon as we got out his house, we kissed again. **

**'That was scary' Percy breathed in between our air breaks. **

**'I'm sorry, well, at least Poseidon approves of our relationship…' I breathed after we broke apart. **

**Percy kissed me again, this time, I didn't kiss back, Chiron was standing right in front of us. **

**'Well then…' Chiron said, clearing his throat. **

**'Mr Bru- Chiron!' Percy shouted, and pulled away from me, but he still had his arm around my waist. **

**'I heard screams of pain… Is anyone hurt?' Chiron asked. **

**I explained to him bout the encounter with my Mom and what she did to Percy. **

**'Well, I suggest you two end your relationship…' Chiron said. **

**'But we love each other!' Me and Percy shouted in unison. **

**'I know.. I was only joking' Chiron said, raising his hands in surrender. **

**'Great joke, Chiron' Percy muttered. **

**'Well, at least you are both safe, I will leave you to your, er, business' Chiron said, smirking, and trotted off. **

* * *

**The next morning, I heard that Percy was in the Infirmary, so I sprinted down there, even if I was in my pyjamas! **

**Michael Yew, a Son of Apollo, was tending to Percy. 'What's happened?' I asked, trying to hide my worrying tone. It didn't work. **

**'Don't worry, Annabeth, but his ribs were too badly burnt, they turned to ashes after 4 hours after Athena actually attacked him' Michel explained. **

**I grabbed Percy's hand. Luckily, he was still conscious, so I could abuse my Mother with him. **

**'Don't worry, Annie, I'm fine' Percy croaked. I scowled at the fact Grover had probably teached Percy to call Annie. I hated that name! But I forced a smile. **

**'Don't look at the door!' Michael warned us just a bright white light materialized at the door. **

**We all looked away, and as we looked back, Apollo was at my side. **

**'How is he? Are his ribs nearly healed?' Apollo asked, losing his casual tone, which swiftly turned into a serious God-like tone. **

**'Sorry, I don't know the kind of magic to mend bones, Father…' Michael apologized, and stepped back. **

**Apollo handed me, Percy and Michael a pair of sunglasses. **

**'Very bright healing skills, being the God of the Sun and all…' Apollo muttered loud enough for us to hear. **

**Apollo raised his hands above Percy's bare chest, and muttered something in Greek. A bright light came out. Even with the sunglasses on, I still had to hold my hands in front of my eyes. There was a cracking noise, and the light died. Percy felt his chest and pushed.**

'**Thanks, Apollo' Percy said, lifting himself up. '**

**Um, everyone, can me and Percy have just a little privacy?' I asked Apollo and Michael, who both smirked the same smirk, and walked out the Infirmary. **

**Percy pulled me to his chest and laid down with me on top of him. **

**'Annabeth, we are in for a packed life…' Percy whispered, and kissed me passionately. I kissed back. We were there for ages, until SILENA BEAUREGARD walked in, and squealed.  
Percy groaned and I rolled off him.**

'Go away, Silena...' I said, getting up.

'Aww, you two lovebirds...' Silena squealed. I rolled my eyes, and stepped one step closer to her.

'Did you not take any notice to what i just said?' I warned, in a more threatening voice.

'Ooh, sorry! I was only sent here to tell you that Athena has been found unconscious by Thalia's pine tree... Geez...' Silena said and walked away.

What? I got up and sprinted out the door. 


End file.
